


remember me.

by NOiSE_wav



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Temporary Amnesia, ill probs work on it maybe, should i continue this to where elesis eventually remembers rena or smth??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOiSE_wav/pseuds/NOiSE_wav
Summary: Elesis wakes up only to find that she doesn't remember one of her most trusted and beloved companions.





	1. forget me not.

It’s blurry, and everything hurts. A large, aching headache pulses throughout her skull, demanding her attention.

Red eyes open and close slowly — she wasn’t expecting the light from the sun to be so blindingly bright. Bringing an arm up to shield the sun’s rays, she cautiously gets up and is relieved to find that she can still move relatively well (her body is completely sore, but the pain isn’t excruciating to the point where she needs to be bedridden anymore).

When she gets up, she goes to the full-body mirror to see how badly she was damaged. Bandages cover her head, chest, arms, and legs. So.. her consensus was: pretty damn bad — but hey! She was still alive and kickin’! Maybe not  _ literally _ kicking since her legs still hurt (and her knee  _ might _ have just locked up on her), but all things considered she was in pretty good shape.

Honestly, she can’t remember much of what happened to cause her such grievous wounds. Was it an effect of having suffered such a serious head injury? Possibly, but before she can continue to conjure up plausible scenarios someone knocks on her open door three times.

“Ah, you’re awake! We’ve all been so worried — I’m sure everyone will be relieved to see you moving about; you’ve been resting for days, y’know.” Elesis’ look of absolute  **confusion** go seemingly unnoticed as the girl tucks a napkin in the swordswoman’s shirt before opening a steaming pot of soup.

The stranger gathers a spoonful and is ready to feed Elesis when she  _ finally _ notices the look the crimson-haired girl is giving. Laughing, Rena looks at Elesis in a mix of confusion and amusement. “What’s with that look? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Her hair was green and far too long, but.. that attire. Her affinity with nature, her elven heritage, her archery skills.. all signs led to  **her** .

“...Lire?” Elesis asks.


	2. lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elesis loses memories of everyone besides her brother, but there’s no time to try different remedies to return them; Feita village rests in the hands of the El Search Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to @elesonic on tumblr for motivating me to continue this //w//

“What? Lire? What are you talking about, Elesis?” No, the girl was right  — she was being stupid; there’s no  _ way _ that could be Lire. If she wasn’t Lire though, then maybe she was a survivor of her clan..? But Lire said that all the other elves had died..!

 

Shaking her head, she regards Rena in a formal and diplomatic way. “No, I’m sorry, forgive me  — you reminded me of a close friend of mine… I’m sorry to ask, but.. who are you? It seems like you know me, but I can’t seem to recall even your name…” The redhead felt terrible beyond words. The elf had greeted her in such a way that suggested they were good friends, and yet here she stood, unable to recall a thing.

 

The girl with green hair looks taken aback, and the pained expression shown on her face just added to the pain and guilt Elesis felt. “You don’t remember me..?” she asks in disbelief (though she already knows the answer). “I’m sorry, I can’t remember much...” Elesis replies.

 

A nervous laughter is given from the elf as she sets down the plate of food, scratching the back of her head with one hand. “Ah, I guess that stone golem really did a number on you… Maybe you’ll remember the others! Here, I’ll come bring them  — I’m sure they’ll be ecstatic to see you awake as well! Who knows  — maybe you’ll even remember some of them!” Rushing out of the room before Elesis can even agree to it, she watches the retreating figure before nodding her head, letting out a small ‘nn’ in agreement.

 

When the girl comes back, a group of people are with her, but Elesis can only recognize two of them. One is her brother, and the other is her friend, Arme. “Elesis, you’re awake!” Elsword shouts before running towards her. Grinning from ear to ear, she opens her arms to welcome the incoming walking-hug that sped towards her, laughing when the two finally make contact. He pulls back and they look at each other in the eyes, Elesis bringing one hand up to ruffle her little brother’s hair. “Haha, sorry for sleeping for so long, Elsword; thanks for holding down the fort while I was out cold.” She says this, but knows full well that her brother was the leader of this party, not her. She wasn’t a knight anymore — at least, not in rank. She was a member of her brother’s party — the El Search Party.

 

“If she isn’t Lire though, then I’m assuming you’re not Arme..?” Looking towards the girl clad in purple, she receives a very eccentric response. “Arme?! How could you forget  _ me _ ?! I’m the prodigious magician, Aisha!” She was obviously offended, what with her arms crossed and chest puffed out.

 

She turns to the elf, stomping her feet and pointing accusingly at Elsword. “What’s the big idea, Rena? How come Elesis doesn’t remember anyone except Elsword?!” Furious at having been forgotten, the one named Rena gives off a nervous laughter and puts her hands up defensively.

 

“C-Calm down, Aisha — I’m not sure why she lost her memories, either... “ It’s then that a girl with white hair and deadpan eyes takes the scene. “Symptoms indicate that she has amnesia, most likely due to the concussion she suffered during our fight in Feita. It is unknown whether her memories will return or not.” She spoke like a robot.. a Nasod? But.. weren’t they all wiped out? And even if she  _ was _ a Nasod, all the ones they had encountered had been hostile…

 

“You mean she might stay like this forever..?!” Elsword shouts. Well, personally, she didn’t think it’d be that big a deal — she still remembered how to wield a sword; relearning a few new faces wouldn’t be that much trouble, right?

 

“Aisha, don’t you have a spell that can bring back her memories?” Elsword asks, to which Aisha promptly flicks him on the forehead (it takes everything Elesis has to stifle her laughter). “I can’t bring back memories that disappeared from natural causes, idiot! Besides, I don’t specialize in healing magic! Something like that is too advanced, anyways; and with that ring having taken away most of my power I couldn’t do it even if I tried!” The two continue to bicker before a dark man with a robotic arm finally breaks their petty argument with a question. “You can still fight though, right, Elesis? We can’t afford to lose a fighter — Lento is counting on us.” Red eyes open in surprise for a moment before her knightly instincts kick in, a serious look taking place on her face as she realizes the responsibility she has to uphold; a knight never gave up until their dying breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry that I’ve lost my memories of you all, but if I can help fight, I’ll do it.” It was the one thing she remembered how to do, after all — might as well put it to use.

 

Rena knows how dutiful Elesis is, but it was that exact trait that had led her to the injury in the first place… Piping up, she says, “I’ll stay with Elesis during our fights — maybe I can help jog her memory.” Everyone, having known their relationship prior to Elesis’ lost memories, signals their unanimous agreement with a silent nod towards each other. The knight smiles and puts a hand on Rena’s arm. “Thank you, Rena.” And there it was — that smile of reassurance she always gave the archer.. maybe this meant her feelings weren’t completely lost. Maybe this meant they could be together again. Maybe this meant they could go back to old times.


	3. found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elesis remembers bits and pieces of her relationship with everyone except Rena until the archer faces near death due to a falling stone golem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of rushed hgaklgha im sorry ;;; i just want to do a crimson avenger fic soon ghasklghalga

It had been about a week now. The rest of the party had reintroduced themselves to Elesis, and some actions seemed to trigger her memories. When Eve summoned Oberon, Elesis remembered the first time the Nasod had shown that to her. She was so excited she grabbed Eve and looked at her with eyes twinkling with innocence. That was her first memory, which showed that while slow, her memories were progressively returning to her.

 

Even without all of her memories, she was still the redheaded knight that everyone knew and loved — perhaps Rena most of them all. And yet, despite this love she held for the other, she was treated with polite distance. Formalities. Things she had thought to already have conquered over months of pining over her lover, and now she was back at step one. It was like all her efforts were for not, but in all honesty, that wasn’t even what hurt her the most. What hurt most was that Elesis had gathered memories of nearly everyone  _ besides _ her. Did this mean that she wasn’t important enough to remember? Suddenly beginning to doubt her value as not just a partner, but a member of the team, she gets lost in her thoughts and doesn’t notice the bits of concrete falling from the ceiling. “Rena, look out!” a voice shouts, and when she’s successfully snapped from out of her daze she looks up to see a stone golem falling down, about to crush her.

 

Only, the pain never comes. She’s pushed aside and falls on her bottom, coughing from the dust the action produced. That voice though…

 

“Elesis?! Elesis, are you okay?!” She can’t see anything and so has to wait for the smoke to dissipate, and when it finally does she sees the knight flat on the ground. “Elesis!” she shouts, rushing towards the other, she lifts Elesis’ head onto her lap, dusting off the smoke from her face. Taking a stone she had picked up from a crate, she tosses it onto the ground, effectively breaking it and creating a healing aura. Illipia’s touch. The bruises on Elesis begin to fade, as do her scrapes, and a sigh of relief is given by the elf. Suddenly, a hand is placed on Rena’s cheek, causing her to jump. “Elesis, are you okay?” she asks again. A smile is the response she gets, though it’s then that the redhead adds to that. “Seeing you in this glowing light.. you really do look like an angel, Rena.” Before, Elesis had only ever been proper and official with Rena — talking about strategies and other mundane things. The Elesis of the past week would never have said something so cheesy, so could this mean..?

 

“Do you have your memories back?” Rena whispers. She feels like she’s jinxed herself; her heart is pounding at a million miles per second. She wants to hear the answer, but what if it’s not the answer she wants?

 

“You’re doing that thing with your face when you panic, Rena.” A laugh from Elesis brings her back to her senses, and suddenly her eyes are welling up with tears. Of course, she laughs back though, giving a small ‘sorry’ while doing so. The knight uses her thumb to wipe away the falling droplets, looking at Rena with red eyes filled with guilt. “I’m the one who should be saying that.. you must’ve been so worried.. I’m sorry for forgetting something so important to me.” Another giggle from the archer as she stops crying and begins to wipe away her tears as well. “No, it’s okay, you couldn’t help it. But.. you didn’t have your memories until I used Illipia’s Touch, right? So then why did you push me out of the way?” It was a fact, and yet Elesis couldn’t quite put her finger on the reasoning behind it either. “I’m not sure either, but maybe.. maybe a part of me still knew — about us — about  _ you _ .” Finally, the illuminating golden aura disappears, and Elesis gets up from her position. “The others are probably waiting for us; are you ready?” Extending a hand towards Rena, she responds with an enthusiastic nod, and together the two of them head deeper into the dungeon with their fingers intertwined.

 


End file.
